<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>IwaOi 3 - Halloween Special by ShadowDahlia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214297">IwaOi 3 - Halloween Special</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowDahlia/pseuds/ShadowDahlia'>ShadowDahlia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu College Au on Insta [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Consensual, Hate Sex, Hook-Up, M/M, Painful Sex, Roommates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:27:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowDahlia/pseuds/ShadowDahlia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While Mattsun and Makki had their moment, Oikawa finally realized that Iwa had arrived. His eyes widened as he saw what Iwaizumi was wearing.</p><p>An American Football Uniform.</p><p>An American Football uniform of the same team as his own cheerleading costume.</p><p>"You‘re kidding, right?" Iwaizumi sighed as he arrived at the table.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu College Au on Insta [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>347</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>IwaOi 3 - Halloween Special</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is part of my Haikyuu College au on Insta, you can find it <a href="https://www.instagram.com/haikyuu_college.au/?hl=de">here</a>.<br/>If you haven‘t read my au, there might be parts of this work you don’t understand.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>31th October. Halloween.</p><p>Oikawa‘s favorite day.</p><p>Oikawa had always used Halloween as an excuse to wear extremely revealing clothes in order to find someone to hook up with easily. </p><p>This year Oikawa was sure that he would do the same again.</p><p>Coming out of Makki‘s bathroom in his costume, his friend quickly remarked,<br/>"I knew it, Oikawa! You look stunning in my old costume! I‘m glad I gave it to you!"</p><p>Standing in front of the mirror to look at himself, Oikawa was quite happy with how his look turned out.<br/>His costume was an American Football cheerleading uniform with a skirt barely covering his ass. The costume’s crop top hugged his chest tightly.</p><p>"Yeah... it’s perfect..." Oikawa said in awe as he watched his own reflection.</p><p>"Hook up, here I come," Oikawa whispered excitedly. </p><p>Makki, who heard his friend‘s exclamation, started to grin.<br/>He really doesn’t suspect anything, Makki thought happily.</p><p>"Okay then... Let‘s go to the party. You‘re ready, right?" Makki beamed as he put his shoes on.</p><p>"You really don’t want to change your costume?" Oikawa whined disappointed.</p><p>"No, I won’t change it," Makki answered self-assured, whereas Oikawa exclaimed,<br/>"You‘re a fucking hotdog bun... Why, Lord, why?"</p><p>"Because Mattsun‘s the sausage. C‘mon, I don’t want to be late again."</p><p>_____</p><p> </p><p>Arriving at the party Oikawa and Makki were immediately greeted by Akaashi and Bokuto who stood next the huge table they reserved for the group. They had matching outfits, Akaashi was a (slutty) bunny while Bokuto wore a dark red suit.</p><p>"I would let you sit down, but the table is kinda occupied by Suga and Daichi..." Akaashi sighed as he pointed at them. </p><p>When Oikawa got closer, he saw the couple all over each other. Suga, wearing a revealing nurse outfit, straddled Doctor Daichi‘s lap as they furiously made out with each other.</p><p>"It’s only half past 9... How can they be this drunk already..." Oikawa sighed.</p><p>"I don’t know..." Akaashi answered annoyed, while Bokuto gently put his arm around his boyfriend‘s waist. It seemed like he was proud to have such a pretty boy standing next to him.</p><p>Right in that moment Mattsun and Iwa finally arrived. Makki saw them first, because Mattsun began sprinting towards his other hotdog half. Arriving, Mattsun pulled Makki into a hug so that his sausage costume fit into his friend’s hotdog bun perfectly.</p><p>"Oh my god, this is the best outfit ever!" Mattsun shouted, face only being centimeters away from Makki‘s.</p><p>While Mattsun and Makki had their moment, Oikawa finally realized that Iwa had arrived. His eyes widened as he saw what Iwaizumi was wearing.</p><p>An American Football Uniform.</p><p>An American Football Uniform of the same team as his own cheerleading costume.</p><p>"You‘re kidding, right?" Iwaizumi sighed as he arrived at the table.</p><p>"Wanted to ask the same!" Oikawa hissed and crossed his arms. </p><p>Just in that moment Makki suddenly bumped his elbow into Oikawa‘s ribs and smiled cheekily,<br/>"Oh wow... Iwa looks so great in Mattsun‘s old costume, right?"</p><p>Oikawa who finally understood that Makki and Mattsun set them up again answered,<br/>"You‘re gonna regret this some day. Revenge is sweet."</p><p>When Iwa heard that, he let out a quiet huff and replied,<br/>"As if you can do that."</p><p>Oikawa was immediately triggered again and was about to prostest, but then Iwaizumi continued to speak,<br/>"You know... Maybe it’s not so bad that we‘re wearing matching outfits. Now everybody thinks that you‘re my little twink."</p><p>Oikawa was only able to laugh at this ridiculous comment and answered,<br/>"First of all I’m taller than you and second they won’t think that anymore if I leave the club with another hot guy today!"</p><p>Also crossing his arms, Iwaizumi huffed again,<br/>"Yeah, you can try that. But no one will touch you, because they think you‘re mine."</p><p>"We‘ll see about that," Oikawa replied cheekily and went to the bar to buy his first drink.</p><p>_____</p><p> </p><p>After he downed a few drinks, he started feeling tipsy. </p><p>Ready to find his destined hook up, he left the table and went to the dancefloor. </p><p>Knowing that he was a good dancer, he got close to his first target, a guy named Kyoutani. Oikawa had seen him before since he also lived in the Aoba Johsai dorm, only a few rooms next to his own. He seemed like quite the aggressive guy, so he was definitely Oikawa‘s type.</p><p>Oikawa didn’t even try to talk to Kyoutani first before making his move. He just started dancing suggestively in front of him, pushing his ass out in an exaggerated way. </p><p>Kyoutani reacted to him immediately and dominantly put his hands on Oikawa‘s hips. They continued to dance for several minutes and Oikawa was sure that he found his hook up for today if it wasn’t for Kyoutani suddenly removing his hands. </p><p>He stopped dancing and distanced himself from Oikawa a bit. </p><p>Confused, the brown haired male got closer to Kyoutani again and asked suggestively,<br/>"Why did you stop, hottie?"</p><p>Kyoutani then stepped away again and answered,<br/>"Well, I just saw that you‘re here with Iwaizumi... I really don’t want to start beef with him. He‘s too scary. Sorry."</p><p>Oikawa’s eyes widened and he huffed at the ridiculous situation.</p><p>"Are you kidding me? I‘m not his boyfriend or anything," Oikawa replied, not believing the situation.</p><p>"You see... Since you‘re quite new here let me explain something: Iwaizumi has the reputation of being a possessive asshole. So if he touched you once, you‘re his alone. Believe me, nobody in this damn club will go home with you tonight. A year ago some dude went home with his ex girlfriend and the next day said dude had a broken finger."</p><p>Hearing that Oikawa just started to laugh,<br/>"What a toxic piece of shit... Well, I‘m going to find someone else, watch me Kyoutani."</p><p>______</p><p>Oikawa didn’t find someone else. </p><p>Even Terushima rejected him, but apparently not because of Iwaizumi. He allegedly had a girlfriend.</p><p>But touching me under my skirt a few weeks ago was okay or what? Oikawa thought angrily.</p><p>After getting rejected 3 more times because of Iwaizumi he was so frustrated that he would even be satisfied with going home with the biggest playboy at the university.</p><p>Kuroo.</p><p>Determined to win him over, Oikawa walked over to the black haired male.</p><p>"Please fuck me, Kuroo," Oikawa whispered suggestively into his ear. </p><p>To say that Kuroo was shocked would be an understatement. He and Oikawa didn’t talk a lot, but he still would’ve counted Oikawa as a distant friend.</p><p>"I mean... You look pretty hot today with your ass out like that... But I can’t do that to Iwaizumi. We‘re friends," he answered self-assured. </p><p>Yes, he was a playboy, but he still had some morals. And that included not touching his friend‘s interests.</p><p>"I‘m not his boyfriend, Kuroo... Come on, I know you want it. You look horny," Oikawa flirted, still hoping that Kuroo would give in. </p><p>Placing his hand on Oikawa‘s ass and grabbing it hard, he responded,<br/>"I would really love to have a piece of you today... But as I said: I have morals. I don’t do my friend‘s interests."</p><p>At this point Oikawa was frustrated. </p><p>No, frustrated was an understatement. </p><p>He was actually fuming, because he was angry. Angry that Iwaizumi ruined his night again. </p><p>Storming off to the group‘s table again where Iwaizumi drank his vodka energy, Oikawa prepared for throwing a fit.</p><p>"Iwachan, you’re an asshole! Because of you nobody wants to hook up with me!" Oikawa shouted angrily as he slapped Iwaizumi across the face. </p><p>Iwaizumi just started to laugh and responded,<br/>"What was that supposed to be? A slap? Your little twink arms could never hurt me... And also: I told you so. No one‘s gonna touch you today."</p><p>Even more angry that Iwaizumi didn’t take the situation serious, Oikawa grabbed his collar and pulled him closer to his face.</p><p>"Well, then you do it. I have a hook up every Halloween and I’m not ready to forego that just because you broke some dude‘s finger a year ago!" Oikawa hissed. </p><p>The drunk idiot Iwaizumi was, he answered suggestively,<br/>"Fine... I‘ll give you what you want. But we‘re doing it in the club‘s restroom so that everyone knows what needy wh*re you are."</p><p>Hearing that Daichi and Suga finally stopped making out for a short second to look at each other shocked. Shaking their heads at the ridiculous situation, they continued grinding on each other.</p><p>"Okay, good. I‘m fine with that!" Oikawa hissed again and grabbed Iwaizumi‘s wrist.</p><p>Dragging him into the nearest toilet stall, Oikawa pulled out lube and condoms from underneath his skirt and pushed them into Iwa‘s hand aggressively. </p><p>Kneeling on the toilet and pushing his ass out, Oikawa hissed,<br/>"Now do it before I go crazy."</p><p>"Someone’s eager..." Iwaizumi grinned as he removed his shirt.</p><p>Pushing Oikawa‘s skirt up and his panties down, Iwaizumi was however greeted by yet another surprise.</p><p>"Damn... You even prepared yourself..." Iwaizumi smiled as he touched the large buttplug in Oikawa‘s ass. </p><p>Having way too much fun with needy Oikawa, Iwaizumi decided it was time to tease him a bit. He began slowly pushing the plug in and out in order to torture his roommate a bit.</p><p>"Fuck, Iwachan! Fuck me already!" Oikawa groaned in frustration, only to earn a slap on his ass again.</p><p>"When we fuck I‘m Sir to you," Iwaizumi hissed. It sent shivers down Oikawa‘s spine again. Secretly he loved calling Iwaizumi Sir, even though he would of course never admit that.</p><p>"Okay, Sir... Please fuck me then," Oikawa corrected himself. </p><p>Another harsh slap landed on his ass as Iwaizumi remarked,<br/>"You‘re not the one who gives commands here, slut."</p><p>As a response Oikawa moaned quietly, getting submissive again.</p><p>"How about I do it without condoms and lube today? I mean since you prepared yourself for me already, there’s no need for lube, right?" Iwaizumi grinned.</p><p>Oikawa let out a quiet moan again and started to beg,<br/>"No, Sir... P-please use lube... It‘s going to hurt without. You‘re too big."</p><p>Iwaizumi laughed at the whiny Oikawa beneath him and replied,<br/>"Fine... I will add a tiny fingertip full of lube. But no condom, I want to fill you up like the needy slut you are."</p><p>"Yes, I want your cum in me, Sir," Oikawa moaned desperate.</p><p>When Iwaizumi finally pulled the buttplug out in one quick movement, Oikawa let out an especially loud moan. His asshole started gaping as it suddenly was empty and Iwaizumi of course had to comment that,<br/>"Look at that... Your loose little ass misses its toy... Don‘t worry I‘ll fill you up with something better."</p><p>As a response Oikawa wiggled his ass a bit, desperate for Iwaizumi‘s already hard cock. </p><p>Meanwhile, Iwaizumi was getting ready to grant Oikawa his wish a poured a tiny amount of lube on his dick. He knew that his roommate had masochistic tendencies and for someone who enjoyed seeing others struggle this was like heaven. </p><p>Before pushing in, Iwaizumi quickly whispered,<br/>"Don’t forget, the safeword is red, slut."</p><p>When Oikawa nodded, Iwaizumi finally lined himself up behind his roommate.</p><p>Quickly pushing in, Oikawa let out a loud whine again.</p><p>"It hurts, Sir. It really hurts."</p><p>The lack of lube made Oikawa feel like was on fire again. His ass was once again stretched to max, so that he felt like burning down there.</p><p>"That’s good. Cry for me then, slut," Iwaizumi moaned after he had waited a minute to let Oikawa get adjusted to the size. </p><p>Starting to move, Iwaizumi let out quiet groans as his cock was swallowed by Oikawa‘s hole over and over again. </p><p>Meanwhile, Oikawa in fact started to cry from the pleasure and the pain he received both at the same time.</p><p>As Iwa‘s thrust‘s got harder, Oikawa‘s cries got louder, so that it drowned the club music from the outside.</p><p>"Cry louder, you slut," Iwaizumi moaned as he got considerably harder from Oikawa‘s lewd sounds. Oikawa quickly obliged and moaned,<br/>"Ahhhh, Sir. It hurts so much. You‘re ripping me apart."</p><p>It was like music to Iwaizumi‘s ears to hear his roommate desperate like that. </p><p>Pounding into Oikawa‘s ass as hard as he could Iwaizumi groaned,<br/>"Such a slut... First begging me to fuck you and now you‘re crying that you can’t take it."</p><p>As Oikawa eyes rolled back from the pleasure he felt, his cock began leaking with precum so that it smeared the underside of his skirt. </p><p>For Iwaizumi it was same, since Oikawa could feel his insides getting slicker with every minute that passed from Iwaizumi‘s leaking cock. It was considerably easier to take Iwa‘s large dick now that his insides were wetter.</p><p>"Ahhhh, Sir... Please fill me up with your cum," Oikawa moaned as he felt himself getting closer.</p><p>"Touch yourself, slut," Iwaizumi demanded as he felt his roommate‘s ass clenching around his dick, signaling that he was close. </p><p>Rubbing his erected dick in the same fast rhythm as Iwaizumi fucking him, it didn’t take long for Oikawa to cum all over the wall and toilet.</p><p>However, Iwaizumi was not nearly close to his orgasm so he just continued pounding into his roommate merciless.</p><p>"S-sir... Stop, I already came!" Oikawa whined desperate as the adrenaline from his orgasm slowly faded. Getting fucked without being hard wasn’t as nearly as satisfying.</p><p>"It’s your own fault for coming so early," Iwaizumi hissed, making Oikawa feel like electroshocks were flowing through his body with every harsh thrust he made. </p><p>The overstimulation made Oikawa weak to his kneels that was close to passing out again. </p><p>The black haired male realized it and started slapping Oikawa‘s ass over and over again to keep him awake. It was pure torture to Oikawa, but he was a masochist and deep down he enjoyed being treated like that. </p><p>In the end he would be able to say the safeword if it was too much for him, but he decided not to.</p><p>After a few minutes of pounding into Oikawa hard, Iwaizumi was also getting close to his orgasm.</p><p>"Clench your asshole if you want me to cum faster, you loose slut," Iwaizumi moaned. </p><p>Still crying Oikawa did what he was told and started clenching violently. His asshole was by now probably completely swollen, so that he just wanted Iwaizumi to finally cum. </p><p>About 30 seconds later, his roommate’s thrust got sloppier and he soon released himself completely in Oikawa. </p><p>Relieved that torture was finally over, Oikawa sighed. </p><p>After riding out of his orgasm, Iwaizumi slowly pulled his dick out of his roomate‘s destroyed asshole, just to quickly grab the buttplug and pushing it into Oikawa‘s ass again. A quiet whine escaped Oikawa‘s lips, as he asked,<br/>"W-why...?"</p><p>He really couldn’t take being filled anymore.</p><p>"We don’t want you leaking all over the dancefloor, right?" Iwaizumi hissed as he put on his shirt again. </p><p>Afterwards he quickly pulled Oikawa‘s panties up again and his skirt down, so that they were able to leave the bathroom stall.</p><p>"The plug stays in until we arrive at our dorm, understand?" Iwaizumi demanded. </p><p>Looking like a total mess when walking out of the bathroom, Oikawa just nodded and earned looks filled with curiosity. </p><p>Everybody was able to guess what had happened in bathroom, but at this point Oikawa was too tired to care. <br/>He didn’t give a damn about his reputation anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>